


Тело

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mild Language, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тело

— Это несчастный случай. Честно! Я не хотел его убивать!

Хьюи в панике носился по комнате, то и дело хватаясь за голову и бросая на Бутчера нетерпеливые взгляды.

— Может, ты наконец заткнешься? — попросил Бутчер. — Простыня есть?

Хьюи замотал головой.

— Одеяло? Ковёр?

Ответ отрицательный.

— Блядь, у тебя тут хоть что-нибудь есть?! Как ты собирался избавляться от тела, если тебе его даже не во что завернуть?

— Но я не собирался! — осипшим голосом выпалил Хьюи. — Я… господи, ты так говоришь о нём… тело…

— Ну, а что это, по-твоему? — хмыкнул Бутчер. — Ладно, найди мешок и лопату.

— Лопату?

— Слушай, хватит страдать хернёй. И перестань мельтешить. Сядь.

Хьюи послушно рухнул на стул.

— Сынок, я понимаю, для тебя всё это в новинку, но дела так не делаются. 

— Угу.

— И либо ты помогаешь мне — или я тебе помогаю? Плевать, — либо хотя бы не мешаешь.

— Так, ладно. Что я сейчас должен делать?

— Найти, блядь, грёбаную лопату! И одеяло.

Хьюи вернулся через десять минут, волоча за собой большую лопату и какую-то мокрую ткань.

— Ненавижу синоптиков, — пробормотал он, утирая со лба капли воды. — Они обещали, что будет солнечно, а там льёт как из ведра. 

— Оно и видно. — Бутчер забрал у Хьюи лопату и кивнул на остывающий труп: 

— Заворачивай.

— Я?

— Нет, блядь, папа римский.

— Куда?

— В одеяло.

Хьюи помял в руках мокрую тряпку, которую сложно было назвать одеялом, развернул и, опустившись на корточки, начал обматывать тело.

— Отлично. Теперь тащи его на задний двор.

— Но там дождь!

— Ну и что? На похоронах всегда дождь, — со знанием дела сказал Бутчер.

Хьюи вздохнул, взвалил тяжёлую ношу себе на плечо и, пошатываясь, поплёлся к двери.

— Неси вон туда, под дерево, — скомандовал Бутчер и, подождав, пока Хьюи дотащит убитого к указанной точке, продолжил:

— Теперь бери и копай.

— Опять я? — возмутился Хьюи. — Но почему?

— Кончай пиздеть и копай, пока не составил ему компанию, — кивнул Бутчер на тело.

— Ладно, уже копаю.

Хьюи вооружился лопатой и, выкопав небольшую яму, вопросительно посмотрел на Бутчера:

— Этого хватит?

— Копай ещё. Или его смоет нахер отсюда, если дождь ливанёт посильней. Давай, пошевеливайся.

Хьюи снова вздохнул, но продолжил копать. Когда яма стала достаточно глубокой по мнению Бутчера и тот наконец-то велел Хьюи остановиться, они оба промокли насквозь.

— Теперь хватит. Кидай его в яму. И не забудь закопать обратно, — добавил Бутчер и, развернувшись, пошёл в сторону дома.

— Эй, ты куда?

— Дальше справишься сам. Я подожду внутри.

Спустя полчаса дело наконец было сделано. Хьюи вернулся в дом весь продрогший и перепачканный грязью, но на его лице явно читалось облегчение. 

— Правильно, Хьюи, если уж убивать кого-то, то с радостью, а иначе какой в этом смысл? — ухмыльнулся Бутчер.

— Да чтоб я ещё раз!.. Никогда. Напомни-ка, чья это была идея — арендовать домик в лесу? Тихо, спокойно, никаких неприятностей, да? Да если б я знал, что тут водятся эти твари…

— Расслабься, сынок, дохлый койот — это меньшая из проблем. Похоже, у нас намечается другая компания.

— Другая? — испуганно выдохнул Хьюи.

— Угу. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы в следующий раз убить супера?


End file.
